The Coward's Son
by Your Greatest Mistakes
Summary: In his eleven years of being, Scorpius Malfoy never expected his first year at Hogwarts to be anything like this.


_The two writers working together as Your Greatest Mistakes don't own Harry Potter. However, they do own any original characters made up._

* * *

  
Throughout the generations, the Malfoy family noticed that there were certain qualities the men had. Of course, they had blond, almost white, hair, pale skin, and light blue eyes, as genealogy dictates. They were also, as some would say, cursed, with petite body frames, and usually tall, giving them an odd androgynous look they generally detested. However, along with physical qualities, certain attitude attributes were passed down with them. The men born into the Malfoy line were usually conniving; completely unafraid to use any means in the book to achieve what they wanted. They also were born leaders, quick to get to the point, and generally the ringleader within their group of friends. And no matter how hard they tried to repress it, there was a cowardly side to each and every one of them that would come out with full force at exactly the wrong moment.

For young Scorpius Malfoy, now was one of those moments.

The eleven-year-old boy stood on the edge of Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, trying very hard not to look as scared as he felt. He had never actually been here before, but it felt like he had, after hearing his father's countless tales about his own Hogwarts experience. Taking a few tiny steps back, he tried to keep himself as close to his family as possible, trying to stay with them as much as possible. He looked up at his mother, as it was her first time here as well. That was the problem with having a home schooled mother; you couldn't rely on her for information. His mother caught his glance, and subtly slipped her hand into his, giving Scorpius a reassuring squeeze. The lace at the edge of her dress' sleeve was itchy, but it was familiar. Scorpius didn't let go of her hand; he didn't want to leave his mother just yet.

"Dad?" He asked, turning to his father. "What house do you think I'll be in?" He already knew the answer. Malfoys were always in Slytherin, it was just one of those natural things.

"Probably Slytherin," His father replied, looking down to his son. "Why are you asking me? I thought you would have known that."

"But what if they put me in Hufflepuff? Their name reminds me of marshmallows." Scorpius looked up at his father again, a frantic look in his eyes. "I'm not a marshmallow, dad!" He cried. His mother shot Draco a look that said, 'Do something to comfort him!'

Instead, his father laughed, and the twinkle he would get in his eye showed up promptly. "I remember when I was saying that," He said, chuckling quietly. "Twenty-five years ago. I remember threatening your grandfather that I would run away and never ever return if I was put in Hufflepuff." The fact of his father had once scared of the thought of being in Hufflepuff as well was reassuring.

"But the people in that house are all very nice." His mother Catherine said, a touch icily. "Even their founder, Helga was dedicated to benefiting all of wizarding kind. That's more than can be said about Salazar..." She had taken it upon herself to know every last detail about Hogwarts. Because she had never set foot on the campus, she had to rely on books and word of mouth to get by.

"You'll do well in any house you're put into." His father said calmly. "Even Hufflepuff, if for some inane reason you get placed there. God forbid it happen, though. Just remember you might encounter...lunatics every once in a while." And as if to make his point, he nodded tersely to the Potter family, the father of whom had acknowledged politely from about twenty feet away.

"I guess, dad..." Scorpius replied, looking at the Potter children. They were a loud, ragtag group that seemed more outgoing than he could handle. One of which looked just like his father, like Scorpius and his father, Draco. He turned back to his parents.

"Look! Here's the train now." His mother replied, her breath taken away. Scorpius had forgotten that she never saw the train before either. "You should get ready to board." She murmured as it pulled into the station.

Just at that point, the feeling of fear either due to going to live in a place where he knew no one, or having to leave his parents for nine months, broke loose. He hugged his mother, burying his face in her black, Victorian style dress. He looked to his father, who opened his arms for a hug, as well.

'I'll miss you, Scorpius." He whispered as his son gripped him tightly. "But you'll do well. You'll make history." And with that, the two let go of each other. Catherine handed her son his trunk, and gave him a small, sad smile. Scorpius picked up his luggage, and turned to the Hogwarts Express.

"Do well, Scorpius!" His mother called, her face framed in front of the black parasol she had opened. And with that, he boarded the train.

Scorpius sat alone in a compartment, looking out the window and waving to his parents. When the train left the station, a feeling of excitement washed over him. He was finally going to Hogwarts!

Groups of people passed by his compartment door, though none of them came in. They looked at him for a few seconds, some maliciously and some curiously, before continuing down the length of the train to find a compartment to themselves. The Potter boys, James and Albus Severus, walked by without a single glance, as if Scorpius didn't exist.

'It must be the old Gryffindor-Slytherin enmity,' Scorpius thought. 'That must be why people are looking at me funny, and why the Potters ignored me.' He looked sadly out the window, wishing that people wouldn't treat him this way because of their parents' past differences.

The compartment door slid open. It was Albus Severus Potter.

"Hey," he said nervously.

"Hi," Scorpius replied, somewhat shyly.

There was silence for a few minutes before Scorpius plucked up his courage and spoke the question he had been longing to ask.

"Why are you sitting with me? I thought you would prefer to sit with your brother."

"Oh, James went off to find his friends, and I didn't feel like sitting with them. I don't know them since I'm just starting here. I think you are too, right? Anyhow, it took a bit of persuading to make James let me leave his compartment, but in the end, all I said was that I was going to make some friends and he let me go." After saying this, Albus Severus grinned.

'Wow, a long explanation. It must be a Potter thing, how they always say a lot,' Scorpius pondered.

"So, you're a Malfoy boy," Albus Severus said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Then I guess that you would be going to Slytherin." Albus Severus said this more to himself than to Scorpius.

"Yeah, I suppose." After a moment's thinking, Scorpius spoke again. "And as a Potter boy, I guess you would be going to Gryffindor, right?"

"Well, that's what everyone says, but I'm not so sure. Mainly because of my name, and the whole Severus Snape-in-Slytherin-thing. But whatever. My parents think I'll do well wherever I end up in. My dad told me that Severus Snape was one of the bravest men on earth. He died a hero's death. It was pretty hard for my dad to admit that though, since he hated Snape when he went to Hogwarts. Snape always bullied Harry and was taking points off from him." Albus Severus paused. "There I go again, talking too much, as usual," he said, a grin sliding back into place on his face.

"Yeah, I don't care which house I get into as long as it's not Hufflepuff. Even Gryffindor is better, no offense to you and your Gryffindor family," Scorpius said, finally smiling.

"I don't want to get into Hufflepuff either. Their name is pretty stupid," Albus Severus agreed.

"Their name reminds me of marshmallows." As soon as Scorpius said this, the two young boys erupted into raucous laughter.

They talked together on the train, and Scorpius assumed that they were friends. However, once the train stopped, James Potter came over to take Albus Severus off the train, shooting a strange look at Scorpius. Albus Severus was marched away from him by James, but he didn't even look back. Scorpius' heart fell disappointedly.

'So he was just using me. Probably James told him to come and spy on me or something,' Scorpius contemplated.

A giant man named Rubeus Hagrid took all the first years towards the boats, where they all got on. Hagrid occupied one entire boat. Scorpius sat down in one boat without noticing who was there. Albus Severus hopped into the last place before anyone else could get on and took a seat right next to him.

"Sorry about earlier," he said apologetically. "James is incredibly protective, but he's actually really cool behind the protectiveness."

'So he does like me!' Scorpius said inwardly. "That's okay, I wish I had siblings. Life is so boring without them."

"Well, it's hard being the middle sibling. I only get attention from my parents, mostly my dad, because of my name."

"Jus' in a mo' yeh'll all get yer first look o' Hogwarts," Hagrid called out loudly.

Once the boats rounded the corner, the sound of gasping and "ooh's" and "ah's" filled the air. Albus Severus made no sound though, and Scorpius tried hard to act as bored as he was, but it was hard to contain his excitement.

"James told me about all these secret passageways in the school, and the poltergeist Peeves, who loves making mischief. James helps him when he has the chance," Albus Severus informed Scorpius, almost braggingly.

"Secret passageways?! That's so amazing! What other secrets of the Hogwarts Castle did your brother tell you about?" Scorpius' feeling of animosity towards James faded away as Albus Severus went into detail about every single thing his brother had told him.

The boats stopped and the first years got out, both excited and nervous. Hagrid brought them up to the castle, and allowed Professor McGonagall to take them into a side classroom. They waited there, some people patiently and other people bouncing up and down eagerly.

"Come with me," she said sternly. They proceeded into the Great Hall and filed in front of the staff table, where a three-legged stool stood with a frayed hat on top.

Professor McGonagall stationed herself in front of the first years and unrolled a scroll.

"Now, when I call your name, you shall come forth. I shall place the hat on your head, and you shall be Sorted into your house.

"Abercrombie, David."

A small, mousy-hair-colored boy stepped towards the hat and sat down.

The Sorting began.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Trembling slightly, Scorpius made his way to the stool and sat down. Albus Severus gave him a reassuring smile, and Scorpius sat up a little straighter.

"Ooh, a Malfoy. Your father went to Slytherin immediately, but I'm not so sure about you. Of course, your blood is purely Slytherin, but your mind says otherwise. Better be, GRYFFINDOR!"

Scorpius pulled the hat off and scrambled off to the Gryffindor table, where everyone was cheering, though slightly less loudly than done for other people.

A few names later…

"Potter, Albus Severus."

"Can you just call me 'Al' instead of 'Albus Severus,' Professor McGonagall?" Al asked as he walked confidently towards the stool.

The Great Hall burst into laughter.

"Fine. Potter, Al," Professor McGonagall rephrased, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Thanks so much," Al said and placed the hat on his head.

The hat deliberated quietly for a moment, and then,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Scorpius scooted over to make room for Al to sit next to him, and he happily flounced into his seat.

After "Zabini, Kelly" was sorted into Slytherin, the feast began.

"So it looks like you're not so Slytherin-y after all, huh Scorpy?" James teased.

"Scorpy? Is that the best nickname you can come up with?" Al wrinkled his nose. "I think the nickname Scorps is cooler. Much more macho."

"Scorps is stupid, Al. There's no macho in that name."

"Well, Scorpy has even less," Al retorted, as though he and James had had this argument many times before.

"Oh whatever, guys. Don't bother giving me a nickname; Scorpius is a hard nickname-y name." Scorpius picked up a chicken drumstick and nibbled on it. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to answer your question. I'm not so—as you so eloquently put it—'Slytherin-y' after all."

"I would've thought a pureblooded Slytherin kid like you would be there, but apparently I was wrong. Which really does suck, because I'm almost never wrong."

"James, stop being all arrogant and conceited. He's not used to it yet."

"He will get used to it. Trust me."

James and Al continued bickering all throughout the rest of dinner, while Scorpius sat with them, happily eating with his new friends.


End file.
